Talk:Blackclaw
Style Concerns *Apprentices need referencing. Done Darkfeather | Talk? 07:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Needs categories completed - was done when I went to do it. Darkfeather | Talk? 06:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Needs History completed *Bookcheck needed. I'm positive he hasn't been in every book. - at least listed in Allegiances for every book in article. Darkfeather | Talk? 06:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Needs to be known when he became an elder and in which book Shadowstar<3 13:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, unsure how to do a strike through in wikia markup. Darkfeather | Talk? 07:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Return to the Clans? Wasn't Blackclaw pictured in the book Return to the Clans? If he was, shouldn't that be included in his history? Correct me if I am wrong. --Hallow's Eve09 02:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if he was in Return to the clans, but he was in the third Tigerstar & Sasha book (The name escapes me) --Nightfall101 03:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) That book is called Return to the Clans. I own it. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 00:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Age Does anyone notice that he doesn't age? His apprentice, Heavypaw/Heaveystep, becomes an elder and DIES when he is still a warrior! Halfpelt 05:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Heavystep had to retire early. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 23:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Heavystep retired early due to kidney failure or something like that. Sagepelt 15:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Sagepelt Blackclaw I looked in Sunrise and he was listed as a warrior then in The fourth apprentice he was listed as an elder so most likely he became an elder between the 3rd and 4th sieres. Shadowstar 19:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I added some history yesterday and I dont see anything else wrong with its history please correct me if im wrong... Shadowstar 22:38, August 10, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't appear after the Fourth Apprentice, so should it be added that he most likely died? Sagepelt 15:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Sagepelt Charart? Is his kit and apprentice charart done yet??? 21:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) No, it's Tweak Week. They won't be done until after Tweak Week is finished. 21:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now it's done, at least the apprentice charart is. But how come it's a longhair while his warrior and elder images are shorthairs? 21:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Because we didn't get a chance to fix the others. 21:19, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Hi! 21:20, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Midnight It says that Blackclaw was praised by Leopardstar for killing the rats, then it is mentioned that he protests about letting WindClan have the water, but in the book, he protests about the water, then Leopardstar mentions he killed the rats. Shouldn't that be reordered? [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud' Clouds that look like splashes]] 03:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) If you see a problem, feel free to fix it. No need to ask. }} 03:35, May 28, 2012 (UTC)